Little Moments
by Talking Frenchfries
Summary: Prompt: One where harry loves how small louis is compared to him like how he's all light and cuddly and how he looks in his clothes. Larry stylinson fluff


**Prompt: One where harry loves how small louis is compared to him like how he's all light and cuddly and how he looks in his clothes.**

**I apologize for any errors, I was tired and it was late:**

* * *

Harry shivered as he turned to the last page of his H.P. Lovecraft anthology, he loved to read horror stories around Halloween, and the fall holiday was only a week away. The little tingle of fear that he got from imagining the detailed scenes had always excited him. He closed the book and set it on the coffee table next to the couch he was laying on, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his neck with a pleased sigh.

He heard the jingle of keys and the click of the front door unlocking and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Louis was home.

The older boy had gone out for groceries so Harry could bake the two of them a pumpkin pie and his special spiced apple cider, the chilly weather influencing the two boy's food choices. He heard bags being set on the counter of the kitchen and the clatter of shoes being kicked off before the soft pad of feet started to approach the couch.

He looked up to see Louis dressed in Harry's cream jumper, the length going a few inches past his bum and making his lean legs clad in fitted jeans look even slimmer. It was the first time the curly haired boy had seen his boyfriend that day, as his mother and sister had come to London and asked him to lunch.

He was continuously surprised by how beautiful and petite his boyfriend looked, his size made even more apparent by the too-large sweater hanging off his torso. He often forgot how different their two body types were, especially when it came to their lovemaking, however it was days like this that he couldn't ignore how slight his gorgeous lover was.

The smaller boy smiled down from his position standing next to the couch, "Hey love. Have a good lunch?"

Harry smiled wider as he nodded, "It was great. They both say hi and wish you a Happy Halloween." As he spoke he wrapped his arms around the Louis' waist and easily pulled him down so he was laying on top of him.

Louis playfully scowled from his place on Harry's chest, "Oi! What was that for?" he said as he repositioned himself so he was straddling the younger boy's hips.

"Just wanted to cuddle you." Harry responded honestly.

Louis face softened and he leaned down, cupping a hand on Harry's cheek as he slowly and lovingly kissed him.

"You look so small in my jumper I just want to take care of you." Harry whispered against Louis' lips.

"I'm not that much smaller than you. Sure you've got a few inches of height on me, but… I'm not that small am I? It doesn't bother you that I'm older but smaller does it?" Louis worried as he pulled back to look at Harry's face.

"No! Of course not, I love it. It's one of the little things that makes you, you. I just find it adorable, you being so light and.. and, well not fragile cause I know you're far from that, but I like how easily you fit against me, how you can curl into me, and how I can wrap myself around you and tell myself that I'm protecting you from whatever is bothering you that day."

Louis' eye shone with tears as he smiled and swatted Harry's chest, "You sap!… I love you so much."

"I love you so much." Harry responded truthfully as placed one of his large hands on the back of the other boy's neck, softly pulling him down for another kiss.

After a while of slow and loving snogging Harry got up to make the two of them some apple cider. When it was ready the two snuggled on the couch while they put the movie "Hocus Pocus" on their Telly. Louis was sat sideways on Harry's lap, his head resting on his boyfriend's chest as he slowly sipped from his mug and the other boy slowly stroked his hair. Once Harry finished his mug he slipped his other arm around Louis' slight waist and pulled his small boyfriend closer to him, outside colored leafs swirled in the crisp fall wind as the two lovers cuddled and watched the Halloween themed movie.

**A/N: Hope this isn't too short and you like it! Please let me know what you think, wether it be a message (WHICH WOULD BE AWESOME) a like or a reblog. :)**

**Have a Happy Halloween!**


End file.
